Many types of bags and bag variations are known.
Certain multipurpose tote bags are known. For example, Agyagos, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,988 (Feb. 19, 1980), discloses a sheet assembly for use as a multipurpose tote bag. In nature and gist that invention comprises two layers of waterproof material partially sewn together to form a two-piece sheet formation with an unsewn opening at a top portion, wherein the two-piece sheet formation is adapted to be folded in a first folding operation in a overlapping manner along vertical and horizontal axes from predetermined folding points to form a folded sheet formation in which the folded portions form a top opening and two inside portions of that tote bag, and wherein the folded sheet formation is further foldable in a second folding operation along a center folding axis forming the bottom of that tote bag and is adaptable for forming that tote bag by means of two pairs of fastener attachments sewn in parallel along the vertical axes, with the mating parts of each fastener attachment sewn in parallel and extending from the bottom to the top opening of that tote bag
However, the art heretofore lacks and needs an improved multipurpose tote bag sheet assembly that is simple and yet has great versatility. Such a bag would be efficient to make and may be profitable to sell.